Nathan Grace
'Nathan Grace '(b. 28 november, 1999) is the only son of David Grace and Jessica Grace (née Adams). They live in a house in London. Nathan is currently in his second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Childhood On 28 november 1999, Nathan was born in London, in the house his parents had already lived in for 4 years since they got married. Nathan grew up as the only child, and has a good relationship with his parents. When he was 4 years old, he accidentally made the cat blow up like a balloon because it had scratched him. It hasn't been seen ever since. At the age of 8, his parents bought a new carpet. Nathan did not like it, and when his parents left him alone for a few minutes all that was left was ash. It was no surprise when he received his hogwarts letter in the summer of 2011. He went to Diagon Alley with his parents, and bought himself hogwarts cloaks, an alder wand, a cauldron and school books. Puberty (life on Hogwarts) Year 1 When Nathan arrived on Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He got befriended with fellow Ravenclaw student Muni Honeyduke, her brother Martin Honeydukes, Ravenclaw student Alice Baker and Gryffindor student Millicent Weasley. Nathan started to learn the hogwarts corridors and secrets by hard, and succeeded: he knows the castle like his pocket. His best subject was by far Charms. He often went to the library to find out more about the history of this subject, and had to be kicked out by miss Pince at night. He spent the holidays at his parents home and passed his first year exam with 81%. Year 2 Once the summer holiday was over, Nathan returned to Hogwarts. He looked forward to attending the charms classes again. Nathan heard about collecting Famous Wizards and Witches Cards, and started happily with this. Even though he knew Hogwarts very well, it was still very difficult to find them. At the end of the term, Nathan had mixed feelings about the exams. Although he looked forward at making the Charms, DADA, Transfiguration and Herbology exam, he was afraid of the Ancient Runes and History of Magic exam. Physical appearance Nathan has short, brown hair. He is very tall and has teal blue eyes. Personality and traits Nathan was always trying to make his classmates laugh, and he'd come up with complete nonsense stories. Even though he was trying to make his classmates laugh, he rather preferred to be alone outside classes. Magical abilities and skills Nathan was a registered animagus. Apart from being able to transform himself into a bat at will, he was also very good at the subjects Charms, DADA, Transfiguration and Herbology. Possesions - An alder wand - An owl called Blagdon (name found in a random Charms book) - A small collection of Famous Wizards and Witches Cards - School books - Pewter cauldron Relationships Family * David Grace * Jessica Grace * Elien Halphas Friends * Muni Honeyduke * Alice Baker * Millicent Weasley * Jake Weasley * Bilbo Baggins * Crystal Bunny * Marius da Nub Famous quotes